Transcripts/Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2
on My Little Pony : Royal Guard: It's Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. : Spike: They're missing! : Twilight Sparkle: The Everfree Forest is... invading. I think I'm starting to get a pretty good idea of who we're up against. : Discord: I'm reformed. Don't you remember? Why don't you ask your zebra friend? : Zecora: You can turn the potion from purple to white. You may see why the sky is day and night. : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Luna! : Princess Luna: There can only be one princess in Equestria! And that princess will be me! : Nightmare Moon: laughing : song : Nightmare Moon: laughing : crashing : Twilight Sparkle: Luna! Think of how long you were banished to the moon! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop! : Princess Celestia: Luna, I will not fight you! You must lower the moon! It is your duty! : Nightmare Moon: Luna? I am... Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: to destroy you! And where do you think you're going? : Princess Celestia: screams : Twilight Sparkle: Celestia! : Nightmare Moon: laughing : Twilight Sparkle: No... Why would Luna do this? Why now? crying You're all right. You're all right! Princess Celestia? : Princess Celestia: Oh, dear sister. I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these. : and clanking : Twilight Sparkle: Are those the Elements of Harmony? But that's how they looked in... the past. This is the night you banished her. : Nightmare Moon: Nooooooo! : Twilight Sparkle: Why are you all looking at me like that? : Applejack: It's just... you were mumblin' to yourself... : Pinkie Pie: Ooh! And don't forget the uncontrollable sobbing! : Fluttershy: We were really worried about you. : Discord: I for one found it delightful. Sort of a one-pony theater piece, if you will. You should really consider taking it on the road. : Rainbow Dash: Did you find out whose rump we need to kick and where we can find them? : Twilight Sparkle: I saw something from a long time ago. But it didn't explain what's happening now. : Zecora: Perhaps farther back still are the answers you seek. Another sip of the potion will give you a peek. : Spike: You sure about this? : Twilight Sparkle: gulping : Discord: Oh, I do hope she breaks into a song this time! : Discord: Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'? : Princess Celestia: gasp Play time is over for you, Discord. : Discord: Oh, I doubt that. munching Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there? : Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. : Princess Luna: With them, we shall defeat you. : Twilight Sparkle: This must be when they turned Discord into stone. : Discord: laughing You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. laughing Hilarious! : Twilight Sparkle: gasp : Princess Luna: gasp The Tree of Harmony. : Twilight Sparkle: The Tree of Harmony? My cutie mark. : Princess Luna: Are you sure? : Princess Celestia: We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. : Spike: So what did you find out? : Twilight Sparkle: I still don't know what's happened to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony. : Rainbow Dash: The tree of what now? : Twilight Sparkle: It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements. I think it's in danger. : Applejack: Well, all right then! Let's go save a... tree. Uh... where is it exactly? : Twilight Sparkle: I think it's in... there. : Discord: Ooh-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! : Rarity: Seems like only yesterday we were heading into these woods to find the Elements of Harmony. : Twilight Sparkle: Seems like only yesterday I was foolish enough to think I should go after them on my own. I don't know what we're going to face in there. But whatever it is, I know we need to face it together. : All: agreeing : Twilight Sparkle: We can use those to cross. yelps : Rarity: gasps A cragadile! Run for your lives! : Cragadile: roars : Main 6 sans Twilight: grunting : Twilight Sparkle: That was close. : Applejack: sighs A little too close, if you ask me. You sure you're all right? : Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. I just can't seem to get these new wings to do what I want them to do when I want them to do it. : Rainbow Dash: Aw, you'll figure it out eventually. : Twilight Sparkle: "Eventually" isn't soon enough. : Applejack: You have been having an awful lot of trouble with those things. And, well, who knows what else is gonna to come after us? You know, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Twilight to go back to Ponyville and let us look for the Tree of Harmony without her. : Twilight Sparkle: What? Why? : Applejack: For starters, you just about got eaten by a cragadilly. : Twilight Sparkle: We all did. He wasn't after just me. : Applejack: Sure, but... well, the rest of us aren't princesses. : Twilight Sparkle: What's that got to do with anything? : Applejack: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone. If something happened to you, I-I just don't think Equestria can risk losing another princess. : Rarity: Applejack does make a valid point. Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence. : Twilight Sparkle: But the Tree of Harmony! I'm the only one who has seen it and knows what it looks like. : Rainbow Dash: Huge tree, cutie marks on the trunk, probably being attacked by something hideously awful? Yeah, I'm pretty sure we'll know it when we see it. : Twilight Sparkle: All of you feel this way? Feel like I shouldn't be here? : Fluttershy: It is probably for the best. : Discord: humming : Cherry Berry and Comet Tail: Help! Help! : Twilight Sparkle: Discord! : Discord: You're welcome! Hmph. No luck finding your tree? : Twilight Sparkle: We ran into some trouble. And my friends decided it would be best if I returned to Ponyville while they continue the search. Equestria will need me if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't return. : Discord: I'm just surprised that you agreed to their plan. I never thought you'd be the kind of pony who would think she was better than everypony else. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't think I'm better than anypony! : Discord: Oh, well, how silly of me to assume that you would think that. All you did was choose to keep your precious princess self out of harm's way while your friends thrust themselves right into it. I'm sure you'll all be the best of pals again when they return from their terrifying yet deeply bonding experience that they're having without you. chuckles : Twilight Sparkle: I never should have agreed to come back here. : Spike: Come on, Twilight. Discord may be reformed, but he's not that reformed. He's just trying to get under your skin. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's working! : Rainbow Dash: Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Twilight saw when she took that crazy potion wasn't real. Maybe there is no Tree of Harmony. Maybe– : Applejack: Maybe it's right down there. : Rainbow Dash: gasp It can't be! : Rarity: How are we supposed to get to it? : Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Oof! Ugh! Take the stairs, silly! : Spike: Are we there yet? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know where we are. We're lost. I never should have left my friends. : Spike: We can't just give up. Maybe if I get up there, I'll be able to spot 'em. Well, what do you know? Twilight? : Twilight Sparkle: coughing : Spike: gasp : Fluttershy: gasp I think it's dying! : Applejack: So let's save it already! grunting : Rainbow Dash: Nice try. Heh- Whoa! Oof! : Rarity: Valiant efforts on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy. : Applejack: And I suppose you've got a better idea? That's what I thought. : Fluttershy: I know who would know what to do. But we sent her home. : Rainbow Dash: It was your idea, Applejack! : Applejack: We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash! We were tryin' to protect her. : Spike: Oof! Ow! Ugh! : whinny : Spike: Twilight! Trouble! Help! : Plant Crab: screech : Applejack: Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! : Pinkie Pie: party horn : Plant Crab: screech : Rainbow Dash: Up here! : Pinkie Pie: Yoo-hoo! Come and get me! : Rarity: Don't forget about me! : Pinkie Pie: Ta-da! : Plant Crab: roar : Applejack: I sure am glad you came looking for us. : Twilight Sparkle: Not as glad as I am that you found me. : Rarity: The truth of it is, Twilight, we're simply lost without you. : Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Equestria may need its princess... : Fluttershy: ... But we need our friend. : Twilight Sparkle: gasp yelps : Princess Celestia: over Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. : All except Twilight: gasp : whirring : Discord: thud Oh, poo. : Princess Celestia: We know how difficult it must have been for you to give up the Elements. It took great courage to relinquish them. : Princess Luna: Six locks, six keys. : Princess Celestia: I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone. : horn : Discord: Bravo, ladies, bravo! How ever did you save the day this time? Blast the beastie with your magic necklaces, I presume? Where are those little trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me back to my extremely uncomfortable stone prison? Gone? Gone? Fine. But I don't do windows. I have no idea. Those seeds I planted should have sprouted up ages ago. Oh, why should I try to explain it when you can see for yourself? : Twilight Sparkle: gulping : Princess Celestia: Play time is over for you, Discord! : Discord: Oh, I doubt that. munching Hungry? over Well, obviously things didn't go according to my original plan. My plunderseeds should have stolen the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of moons ago. Alas, it seems the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing up big and strong. Until now, that is. And rob you of a valuable lesson about being princess? What kind of friend do you think I am? : snap : fanfare : Princess Celestia: Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna. : cheering : music : credits